My Paralell Life
by rosoefskye
Summary: My paralell life is about me living the life i dream of! Enjoy!
1. The Begining

**My life but back to front!**

**Chapter 1**

"**Mum, I'm meeting Charlie in Portree! Where is my purse…Mum Where is my purse???" I exclaimed.**

"**In the bathroom dear…now go or you'll miss the bus!" **

**I ran out the door and up the drive, just in time too. I got on and sat down in my usual place. Looking around the bus, I noticed Tom, the primary-schooler that lived in Portnalong. When he saw me He turned away and pushed his nose to the window. His glasses clinked against the glass and he jumped back, sending his plain black hat on the seat next to me. He reached out and grabbed it, not saying one thing to me! "Kids" I whispered! This is kind of contradicting seeing as im only in 3rd year and still classed as a kid in my family! **

**When I got off, I walked over to the bakery, where I saw Charlie (my best friend) eating a chocolate muffin. **

"**Heya, how long have you been here?"I asked.**

"**About 5 minutes, where should we go first?" she asked, her mouth full of the muffin! Suddenly I saw Hugh, Josh and a bunch of their friends heading towards the park.**

"**Let's go this way" But Charlie was already walking ahead! You see, Josh had just moved up to Skye and they had been going out ever since. Which is a long time considering he moved up here like 2 years ago! Hugh on the other hand is a football player for Portree High School! His brown hair, muscles and cute figure made him like one of those American Jocks! Practically perfect in every way! We weren't going out…but I did have a massive crush on him since 1****st****year! Maybe, this would be the year! Im embarrassed to say this, but maybe this would be the year when I got my first boyfriend! I must admit, im not the prettiest of girls, but im not ugly and I do my best to look like the popular people, or as I like to call them, Polly Pockets! Anyway, we walked into the park, sat down and began to talk!**

"**There he is Megan, why don't you go over and say hi?" Charlie asked. **

"**Ha Ha very funny, there's NO WAY that im going over to talk to him! He is so out of my league! And besides, I can't just walk over there and say hi. I wouldn't know what to say!" I turned round just then to see the unbelievable, heading our way was Hugh and Josh! I managed to say something "Hi."**

"**Hi, hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Hugh asked!**

_**Did he just ask me if he could talk to me…? Is that possible? Im sure that if your going out with a guy and he says, can I talk to you for a second, then it means he's going to break up with you! But if he says that and your not going out, then your about to be a very happy girl!!**_

"**Sure" I stood up and followed him to a tree behind the park, where I'm sure no one would hear us! **

"**Erm, well…" Hugh hesitated " Look, I think your really nice, and cute and funny and…"**

_**This was the moment, stay cool, stay cute! OMG HE THINKS I'M CUTE!!!!**_**  
"Do you want to go out with me…?"  
YESSS The sentence of happiness, the thing I had been waiting for for years! **

"**Sure" I said, grinning! He took my hands in his and we walked back to the park. Everyone stared as we walked in holding hands! Charlie winked to me! And I smiled even more. **

_**RING, RING! **_

**I picked up my mobile, it was Hugh, but how did he get my number…? Oh well.**

"**Good Morning" he said, with a yawn.**

"**Why are you up at this time in the morning?**

"**I was wondering what you wanted to do today!?"**

"**And you couldn't have left it till a bit later?"**

"**No. well maybe, OK I will call at 1:00pm" he put the phone down!**

_**I have a Boyfriend! Me! And he like loves me! But wait, now I have a boyfriend…what do I do next!? **_

**I picked up the phone and called Charlie…**

"**Hello?" Charlie answered**

"**Hey…well, you know Hugh is my first boyfriend…well, what next? What if he wants to hold my hand! What if he kisses me? Where do you put your hands when a guy kisses you???"**

"**It all comes naturally! Don't worry!"**

"**OK, thank you"**

_**Later on that day…**_

"**Hey Hugh!" I said as we met up**

"**Hey. Where do you want to go?" he asked**

"**Anywhere… as long as im with you!"**

"**Ok then…"**

**Hugh lead me to the pier! We sat down. There was a beautiful sunset. Full of pinks, yellows and reds! He turned towards me!**

"**Your beautiful, especially in the sun" he whispered**

"**Really!?" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.**

**He leaned towards me. His chest pushed onto mine, he puckered up and…**

**You will have to wait till chapter 2!! HA**


	2. The Call

**My life but back to front!**

**Chapter 1**

"**Mum, I'm meeting Charlie in Portree! Where is my purse…Mum Where is my purse???" I exclaimed.**

"**In the bathroom dear…now go or you'll miss the bus!" **

**I ran out the door and up the drive, just in time too. I got on and sat down in my usual place. Looking around the bus, I noticed Tom, the primary-schooler that lived in Portnalong. When he saw me He turned away and pushed his nose to the window. His glasses clinked against the glass and he jumped back, sending his plain black hat on the seat next to me. He reached out and grabbed it, not saying one thing to me! "Kids" I whispered! This is kind of contradicting seeing as im only in 3rd year and still classed as a kid in my family! **

**When I got off, I walked over to the bakery, where I saw Charlie (my best friend) eating a chocolate muffin. **

"**Heya, how long have you been here?"I asked.**

"**About 5 minutes, where should we go first?" she asked, her mouth full of the muffin! Suddenly I saw Hugh, Josh and a bunch of their friends heading towards the park.**

"**Let's go this way" But Charlie was already walking ahead! You see, Josh had just moved up to Skye and they had been going out ever since. Which is a long time considering he moved up here like 2 years ago! Hugh on the other hand is a football player for Portree High School! His brown hair, muscles and cute figure made him like one of those American Jocks! Practically perfect in every way! We weren't going out…but I did have a massive crush on him since 1****st****year! Maybe, this would be the year! Im embarrassed to say this, but maybe this would be the year when I got my first boyfriend! I must admit, im not the prettiest of girls, but im not ugly and I do my best to look like the popular people, or as I like to call them, Polly Pockets! Anyway, we walked into the park, sat down and began to talk!**

"**There he is Megan, why don't you go over and say hi?" Charlie asked. **

"**Ha Ha very funny, there's NO WAY that im going over to talk to him! He is so out of my league! And besides, I can't just walk over there and say hi. I wouldn't know what to say!" I turned round just then to see the unbelievable, heading our way was Hugh and Josh! I managed to say something "Hi."**

"**Hi, hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Hugh asked!**

_**Did he just ask me if he could talk to me…? Is that possible? Im sure that if your going out with a guy and he says, can I talk to you for a second, then it means he's going to break up with you! But if he says that and your not going out, then your about to be a very happy girl!!**_

"**Sure" I stood up and followed him to a tree behind the park, where I'm sure no one would hear us! **

"**Erm, well…" Hugh hesitated " Look, I think your really nice, and cute and funny and…"**

_**This was the moment, stay cool, stay cute! OMG HE THINKS I'M CUTE!!!!**_**  
"Do you want to go out with me…?"  
YESSS The sentence of happiness, the thing I had been waiting for for years! **

"**Sure" I said, grinning! He took my hands in his and we walked back to the park. Everyone stared as we walked in holding hands! Charlie winked to me! And I smiled even more. **

_**RING, RING! **_

**I picked up my mobile, it was Hugh, but how did he get my number…? Oh well.**

"**Good Morning" he said, with a yawn.**

"**Why are you up at this time in the morning?**

"**I was wondering what you wanted to do today!?"**

"**And you couldn't have left it till a bit later?"**

"**No. well maybe, OK I will call at 1:00pm" he put the phone down!**

_**I have a Boyfriend! Me! And he like loves me! But wait, now I have a boyfriend…what do I do next!? **_

**I picked up the phone and called Charlie…**

"**Hello?" Charlie answered**

"**Hey…well, you know Hugh is my first boyfriend…well, what next? What if he wants to hold my hand! What if he kisses me? Where do you put your hands when a guy kisses you???"**

"**It all comes naturally! Don't worry!"**

"**OK, thank you"**

_**Later on that day…**_

"**Hey Hugh!" I said as we met up**

"**Hey. Where do you want to go?" he asked**

"**Anywhere… as long as im with you!"**

"**Ok then…"**

**Hugh lead me to the pier! We sat down. There was a beautiful sunset. Full of pinks, yellows and reds! He turned towards me!**

"**Your beautiful, especially in the sun" he whispered**

"**Really!?" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.**

**He leaned towards me. His chest pushed onto mine, he puckered up and…**

**You will have to wait till chapter 2!! HA**


End file.
